Blackadder, Edmund Blackadder
by MacGyver
Summary: Blackadder TBL Johnny English Crossover. What if Raymond Fowler were really Edmund Blackadder. Just go with the flow. Chapter 4 is now up. Very sorry for the delays
1. Prologue

Title: Blackadder, Edmund Blackadder

Author: MacGyver

Summary:  What if Inspector Raymond Fowler were really Edmund Blackadder

Rated PG (for now)

Type: Drama / Romance

Blackadder/TBL crossover (with a little Johnny English throw in)

Pairings:  Edmund (Fowler)/Patricia, Habib/OC

Note:  This is just a little idea I had rolling around in my head.  I love the Blackadder and Thin Blue Line series as well as Johnny English.  They are by far and away my favorite Rowan Atkinson shows/films.  So I kind of rolled them all into one. Oh and just for story line sakes forget Blackadder V Back and Forth and I also made a few other changes they are…

            Edmund and Lorna have been best friends for almost 15years

            Edmund was previously married and has two kids James "Jamie" E. Blackadder and Victoria Lynn Blackadder

Setting:  Present (late 20th early 21st century), Edmund Blackadder IV's grandson.

Disclaimer:  Are disclaimers actually necessary?  Isn't it obvious that I don't own any of these characters (except James E. Blackadder and Victoria Lynn Blackadder which I do own)? Do they really need me to rub that fact in?  Any how don't sue me because I obviously don't.

Feedback:  I'd love feed back, but please be nice and keep in mind this is my first story.

Prologue  

The Blackadder clan never had much luck on their side; they seemed to be getting lower and lower on the society chain as the generations went by.  However as of late they seemed to be moving upward.  Edmund Blackadder VI, had just been Knighted by the Current Queen of England.  And even though his Grandfather was in the Great War he was still revered as a sneaky snake of sorts.  Though his father didn't make things easy, and it didn't help to have Baldrick still hanging around (though he did come in handy).

Edmund had been trying to quell his family's bad name and leave his father and grandfather's misfortunes behind him.   He studied hard and joined the British secret service, thinking that helping the country would make the wrongs done by his ancestors, right.   It seemed as though it was working, he had just prevented the country from being taken over by the French.  The Queen, who was already a good friend of Edmund's, was so grateful that she had him knighted.  Sir Edmund Blackadder, he never would have thought.  Though of course he never would have been able to pull it off without the help of his compatriots, Bough and Lorna Campbell.  

Baldrick on the other hand never went with Edmund like their ancestors had done; he lived and supported himself, though He and Edmund were still friends.  At an early stage Edmund had encouraged Baldrick to push out on his own and start a line that Baldrick's forthwith could be proud of , not the stupid ignorant buffoons that consisted of his heritage.  He still had an issue with personal hygiene, but one can't have everything.

At any rate things were going well for Edmund, he just turned 34 was knighted and now he was dating his very beautiful co-worker and friend Lorna.  They worked well together and had been good friends for almost fifteen years.  His two kids, Jamie and Vicky were almost out of high school and out on their own. Things were good.  

2 years later….

            There is always that one assignment that all agents dread, the one that is going to last years and in this particular case, years surrounded by idiots and morons.  Edmund had not been expecting this assignment, he thought because of his years of sterling service and work he would be exempt and overlooked.  Edmund had been handed the task to fish out certain bad police officers and particular crooks that had hid themselves in the small town of Gasforth, England.   He would go undercover as Constable Raymond C. Fowler, a fairly young police officer who had a failed marriage and a son.  He thought it would be an easy task, all he had to do was find the corrupt officers and lowlifes, simple, short, no problem, little did he know.  

6 months later…

            Gasforth, Edmund found out was where the morons who couldn't make it in the real world of policing were thrown.  Not to mention the loonies and sissies of England.   He didn't think he was going to last another month let alone a year.  Granted he had to report in and go to London once a month, to show his progress, but that wasn't enough to keep him going.  That was what he thought until she was transferred to the precinct.   

He fell in love with her the minute he saw her, she had long blonde hair, beautiful delicate features, and a body to die for.  He soon found out that she was more than capable of taking care of herself; she would never give up her beliefs and she was very stubborn, she had a sharp mind and wasn't like any of these other twits at the station.


	2. Good Tidings

Title:  Blackadder, Edmund Blackadder 

Rating: PG-13 

See the prologue for all other information

Chapter 1 – Good Tidings

10 years later…

The luck Edmund had felt over a decade ago was gone.  He was still stuck in this crap hole of an assignment in the annals of England.  The fact that the town and precinct for that matter was full of complete morons didn't help matters.  Yes he had weeded out some of the bad coppers and villains in the system, but according to headquarters he was still missing one.  He was still going back to London, back to his old life, one to two weekends each month.   That still didn't make up for the ten and a half years he was forced to stay in Gasforth, a couple of times he had asked HQ if he was being punished in some way, or if they were sure that their intel. was valid.  They always came back to him telling him that he wasn't being punished (yet) and that their information was indeed valid.  He still couldn't help but wonder, after all he was romantically involved with the desk sergeant, which was against the rules, and almost eleven years seemed excessive.  Thank god they had promoted him to Inspector which did seem to make things easier, and he got to keep the pay from the service and his current job as Inspector.

But no matter what they paid him, that couldn't make up for the fact that most of his officers were idiots, except for one Maggie Habib and of course his lovely girlfriend Patricia Dawkins.  The plain clothed officers weren't much better, could have something to do with their commanding officer, Detective Inspector Derek Grim.  Grim was the kind of man that was so absent minded and dumb it looked like it hurt, Edmund wondered if Baldrick was more intelligent which made Edmund wonder seriously about the British education systems.

On the brighter side, he had been dating the very beautiful Patricia for ten years, she now wore her attractive blonde hair short, but she was as stubborn, sharp and strong as ever.  And one of the newer constables, Maggie Habib, who'd only been there for about two years, had an extremely sharp mind and a talented wit that matched his.  She almost could have been his twin sister, except for the fact that she had dark toned skin.  But her features were like Patricia's, striking and stunning and delicate, but also conveying strength. 

That was all the bright side consisted of; in fact things seemed to get worse as time passed.  Five years ago a new mayor was elected; actually it would be more appropriate to say that she was placed there to keep an eye on him.  She was an agent that had a serious attitude problem, not only was she ugly physically in Edmund's opinion, but also had an ugly personality. Not only was it bad enough that he had to talk to her but his profile had also been updated.  Apparently he and the mayoress, Chrissy Wickham, went to school together, and worst of all he is supposed to have a crush on her!  Now he believed he was being punished.  Not only did he dislike her but he ranked higher than her and now had to follow her commands.

Today started like any other, he woke up took a soothing shower, had breakfast and went to work. Edmund Walked in to the station and headed to his office to collect his files, then to the debriefing room.  Things had actually been quite around the station and town for some time now which made him wonder if his mark hadn't found some way to split.  Or it could have been the fact that Det.Grim had been on holiday.

 "Mornin' Sir" Greeted Constable Habib.

"Good Morning, Constable" He said cheerfully.  He was actually even more cheery today because Constable Goody, the worst mama's boy and thickest of all of his officers was going on a holiday himself with his mother.  But as Edmund had found out over the years good things always come with a price, Grim was coming back from his holiday today.  

Not having anything to debrief his officers with, so he instructed them to continue with what they were doing.  He himself sat down at his desk in the large debriefing room.  Things seemed to be going smoothly, but what Edmund hadn't noticed was that Grim hadn't returned yet.  But he didn't think anything of it, he just continued to work quietly sometimes sitting back observing everybody.  

"Raymond, there is a lady here that wishes to speak with you" Came Patricia's voice from behind him.  "Just a minute" He replied, curious who it could be and what they would want with him.  He knew it couldn't have been Mayoress Wickham because Patricia hated her and was jealous of the fact that her boyfriend had a "crush" on her.  So consequently Patricia usually introduced her as a "stuck up tart".

Edmond walked out to the main desk and nearly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was.  The lady had medium length jet black crimped hair.  Gorgeous Features, and could never possibly have trouble getting a date with a body like that.

  "Hello, how may I help you, Miss…?" He asked. 

"Turner, Irene Turner.  Inspector, have some concerns about one of my neighbors that I need some help with." She replied.  

"Well Mrs. Turner,  please step into my office and we will discuss the matter."  He held out his hand indicating the way to his private office.

"Oh god Lorna, you nearly gave me a heart attack."  Edmund said once he was sure they were alone and out of earshot.

"Hello to you to." She replied.  

"It is good to see you, but what brings you out here, to the bowels of England?" He inquired.

She grinned wickedly, "To get you out of this shit hole of course," She winked.  Edmund just looked at her confused, not quite sure of what she meant.  Or maybe he couldn't believe it was true.

"We got some new intelligence, so HQ sent me and Bough to deliver you the intelligence."

"Well it must be urgent if they wouldn't wait another week for my update."

"As it turns out your man made a move, and we fear that he may have discovered that you are an agent."

"How the hell is that possible, I couldn't possibly be more undercover or unlike an agent if I tried!"

"We're not sure; something recent must have made him wonder.  But regardless we need to act fast."

"What do you have?" He inquired.

"We managed to get some photos of a huge drug trade and we think we caught your man in one of the photos."  This really piqued Edmund's interest.

"Let me see."  Lorna handed him the pictures.  As he glanced at them he did notice some one that he knew and recognized.  He grinned.

"Gotcha." He grinned even wider.

"The thing is we aren't sure how to play this out and HQ doesn't want to give up your position just incase there are others." Lorna said in a concerned tone.  She knew the most that Edmund hated his position.  No hated was not strong enough of a word.

"Give up my position!  What position, the position that puts me in charge of a bunch of morons, the position that wastes every minute of my training and time.  Intel has been saying for years there is only one left!  What do they just make this shit up, who in there hates me!" Edmund was furious.

"Calm down. That is precisely what Bough and I said." Lorna tried to calm down Edmund.  "Like I said we are here to get you out which means we bag this shit head, fix up loose ends and you are home free."

Let me know what you think, the next chapter should be up soon…


	3. Missing Detective

Title: Blackadder, Edmund Blackadder

Rating: PG (for now)

For all other information see the Prologue

Chapter 2 – Missing Detective

"The question now is how we go about apprehending this dirt bag?"  Lorna said.

"I'm not quite sure.  Where is Bough?"  Inquired Edmund

"He's outside keeping an eye out."

"Good.  I have a small idea." Edmund said, almost to cheerfully and pulled open the middle draw on the left side of his desk.  Edmund took out a book (which consisted of the entire contents of the draw), then pulled up the bottom of the drawer to reveal a shiny, silver hand gun.  He pulled this out and placed it in the small of his back.  Lorna looked at him questioning.  "Just in case" Edmund stated. 

He got up and strode over to the door in his office that let to the front desk.  "Patricia, could you please get me Detective Grim."

"Yes, just a minute." She said as she went to the CID area to retrieve the moronic detective.  She came back almost five minutes later.  "No one knows where he is, it seems that he hasn't turned up for work today."  She reported, slightly miffed.

"Phone his house, see if he's there" He replied.  So Patricia looked for Detective Grim's home phone number, and began to call.  All of a sudden she had a queer look on her face.  "What is it?" Asked Edmund.

"It says that his number is disconnected."  She said, now completely confused.

"You sure you dialed the correct number." He asked hurriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure.  But I'll try it again."  She did, but it came back in the same dull voice saying that that number had been disconnected.

"Alright.  Can you get Habib and wait out here for me, please?"  Patricia didn't question his decision like she might have, were it under any other circumstances.  Edmund went back into his office.

"I presume you heard all of that?"  He asked Lorna.  She nodded in affirmative.

"Now what do we do?"

"I want you to take Sergeant Dawkins and Constable Habib with you.  I'll instruct them to look for Grim while they escort you back, I have a bad feeling and I don't want those two alone.  Get Bough in here I'll go with him to Grim's house, I'll leave the other officers as lookouts just in case he comes around here."  Edmund instructed.  

"Where do you want them to escort me?" Questioned Lorna.

"Make up the story that you think there might be somebody stalking you and you don't feel safe going home.  I'll tell them to take you to a hotel in town."

"Should we inform the lovely Mayoress?"  Lorna said with a slight sneer in her voice.

"Hell no, I think we can handle this, we'll elicit her help should it be necessary, but she has appearances to keep up, doesn't she."  Edmund stated with a slight mocking tone to his voice.  Lorna just nodded with a grin.  She then used the microphone taped under her shirt sleeve.

"Bough, come in."

"I'm here"

"Look we have a situation seems one of the Detectives has gone missing, come into the station after you see me leave with two officers.  Meet Edmund inside, he'll fill you in."

"Roger that, Bough out." 

"All right let's do it."

More coming soon….please give me feedback


	4. Interesting Twist

Title: Blackadder, Edmund Blackadder

Rating: PG-13

For all other information see Prologue

Chapter 3 – Interesting Twist

Both Edmund and Lorna came out of his office to find Habib and Patricia waiting for them.

"Sergeant Dawkins, Constable Habib, this is Irene Turner."  They shook hands and greeted each other.

Edmund then informed Habib and Patricia of the situation, "it seems as though Mrs. Turner might have a stalker, she doesn't feel safe to go home alone, so I would like you to escort her to the local hotel and stay with her."  Habib and Patricia looked at each other then back to Edmund.

"Sir, wouldn't this be a job for CID officers?" Asked Habib perplexed as to why two Bobbies would be involved in an obviously dangerous case.

"Were it under any other circumstances, yes.  I assume Patricia filled you in about Inspector Grim?" 

"Yes sir" Replied Habib.

"Until he shows up, it'll have to be you two that will have to look after Mrs. Turner here.  Now I want you two to keep a sharp eye out, discretion is absolutely necessary.  Hopefully this will turn out to be nothing." They both nodded in agreement.  "Oh, and while you're out keep an eye open for Grim.  If you see him call me on the radio, do not make contact." Edmund almost stated too seriously, he had a very bad feeling and in the past he had learned to trust these feelings.

"What!? Why? Why don't you want us to contact him?" Inquired Patricia.

"Please don't question why, Patricia, I have my reasons and that is that." Edmund said firmly.

"But Raymond you aren't making any sense.  What do you think Inspector Grim would do?"  She argued.

"Take my word and leave it at that," Edmund was starting to get exasperated, Patricia's strong qualities were one of the reasons he loved her so much, but sometimes he wished she would accept things a bit easier.  "Do not make contact with Inspector Grim that is an order, Sergeant!" He finished forcefully.  

Patricia always got pissed off when Raymond (Edmund) didn't explain himself, however she was smart enough not to be insubordinate, and left the matter alone.  Besides she could always let him have it when they got home.

Just after Habib and Patricia escorted Lorna out, Bough walked in.  He was the same six foot height as Edmund, he had short brown hair that was starting to thin out at the top.  Most women found him handsome, and he had a lean, muscular body also a lot like Edmund's.  In fact they were so similar in some ways that they were sometimes mistaken as brothers.  Bough wore black slacks with a blue dress shirt, no tie and a matching black jacket.  His service revolver was hidden underneath his jacket in a shoulder holster.

"Hello," He greeted, "I'm looking for Inspector Fowler."  Bough may have been Edmund's subordinate but he was just as good of an agent and knew they had to keep up the act until they were in private.

"That would be me." Said Edmund, "and what can I help you with?" He queried.

"I would like to file a dispute about my neighbor." 

"Come, right this way." 

"So, what all is going on?" Bough questioned, "Why was Lorna leaving with those two officers?"

"The head of the CID department, the Criminal Investigations Division, hasn't shown up for work and his home number has been disconnected." Edmund explained the situation.  "I believe he is my ticket out of this place."

"You mean, the idiot you've been complaining about this entire time it the last of them."  Bough said with a little bit of a mocking tone and a grin.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Asked Edmund, "after all, most everybody here believes that I am a boring stick in the mud, I love to read children novels, I have a failed marriage with one child, I only have sex with my girlfriend once a year, and worst of all, that I have a crush on the Mayoress." Edmund couldn't help saying the last bit without a disgusted look of hatred on his face.  "If he is also a spy or a plant then he would have similar training to yours and mine."  Edmund then showed Bough the pictures Lorna had given him.  "This is him," he pointed out a specific man in the picture to Bough.  "Now I have a feeling that something is going to happen, what I'm not quite sure, that is why I had my two best officers escort Lorna to a hotel.  The reasoning is two fold, should Grim show up at the department or their homes intent on getting to me he won't be able to.  Secondly, Lorna is armed and can defend herself and them should the need arise."  Bough nodded in agreement.  "You and I are going to go over to the address that is on his file.  I will instruct the officers here to contact me should he show up here."

"This all sounds good, sir, but shouldn't we contact HQ?" Bough asked a bit concerned.

"No, I'll just say that I thought that it would 'give away my position'." Edmund said quoting what Lorna had said earlier.

Edmund then went to the debriefing area where all the officers worked.  "Can I have everybody's attention?"  All of his officers were paying attention to him; CID officers paid him no attention, (which wasn't unusual).  "It seems as though Inspector Grim has not shown up for work today, and it seems as though we have a stalker on our hands, I have sent Sergeant Dawkins and Constable Habib to look into the matter.  Constable Gladstone," Edmund referred to the aged, black officer, "you will have to man the front desk while they are gone.  I am leaving to go see if Inspector Grim is at home.  Should he come here while I am gone call me on my radio, don't tell him where I've gone to, I don't want to worry him."  Edmund finished in a slightly lower tone, so CID would take no notice.  He then left and went back to his office where he had left Bough.  "Ready?" Bough nodded.

In the car Bough gave Edmund a spare microphone that he had so they both could communicate with Lorna should something happen.  On the way to Grim's house they didn't notice anything odd or out of the ordinary, which could be good, or bad.  When they arrived to the two story, medium sized white house, it appeared as though someone was living there, but like everything else it could be a ruse.  They both walked up to the front of the house, Edmund rang the door bell, but no one came.  He signaled for Bough to go around to the back, to check if anyone was there.  Bough radioed back, "it appears as though no one is home, the back door is locked but I found an open window."  "Okay go in and come open the door for me."  Bough didn't have much trouble getting in the window, after all it was on the ground floor.  He quietly went though to make sure no one was home and if they were he would bring no notice to himself.  After he let Edmund in they started looking about.  

The house had the appearance of a family living there, there was furniture, entertainment equipment, toys scattered about.  But as Edmund had thought, it was just an appearance.  He soon discovered that the refrigerator was unplugged, the water wasn't turned on, and the heat didn't work.  As they moved further towards the back of the house it slowly became bare as though no one was there at all.  There was absolutely nothing upstairs, as Edmund discovered, going slowly through each room. 

Bough remained downstairs, going through each room and thoroughly checking for anything out of the ordinary, or rather something that could incriminate Grim or whom ever he was.  He was going through the last room and about to give up when he noticed the faint outline of a door partially hidden behind some curtains.  "Sir, I think I might have something." He quietly informed Edmund.  "Be there in a second."

It only took Edmund about a minute to find Bough, who was waiting outside of the room.  "What did you find?" queried Edmund.  "You see that shabby set of grey curtains, almost just behind the right curtain is the outline of a door." Answered Bough.  "All right, let's check it out." Edmund said almost in a whisper, should there be anyone in the secret compartment.  

They drew their weapons as they pulled back the curtains.  No one was in the room, but there was a lot of equipment, weapons, and a little bit of dope.  The room was dark with a small desk with a lamp and several documents, in one corner.  There weren't any other windows or ways of getting out besides the small door.  The room appeared to be in disarray as though someone had thrown a fit of anger or there had been a fight.  And curiously enough as Edmund searched the room, he discovered several bullet holes in the desk and the wall behind.  He also noticed some blood splatter here and there.  "Bough, take a look at this" he stated.  Bough came over and took careful study of the holes and blood.  "I'd say that was a .45 that made this mess" he remarked.  "I would have to agree.  Take a sample of the blood and the dope and take it back to the lab, also give a call to HQ and have them send out a couple of agents to scour this place.  But warn them to not notify the mayoress" ordered Edmund. 

Edmund wandered out of the room while Bough phoned and collected the evidence.  "Lorna come in." "What's going on?" She questioned.  "We've searched Grim's residence, it appears that no one has been here for a little bit, and on top of it we found some blood and several .45 holes.  How are things holding up on your end?" "Good.  They don't suspect anything. We are in the Gasforth Hotel, room 210." "Ok. We are on are way there now, we are just waiting for some other agents to come secure the residence, Edmund out."

Bough and Edmund filled the two new agents in on what was going on and left the securing and collection to them.  


	5. Complications

Title: Blackadder, Edmund Blackadder

Rating: PG-13

For all other information see Prologue

Chapter 4 – Complications

**Author's Note: So I determined that my writer's block mainly came from this chapter so I rewrote it revealing things to Patricia and Habib better. I hope. Also I just wrote this with little review if I made a mistake let me know. Thanks!**

Edmund and Bough had intended to go strait to the hotel to meet up with Lorna, Habib, and Patricia.

Just as they were leaving Grim's house one of the other agents came running up to them. "Sir, we found this in the small back room." The agent held up a quart-sized plastic bag with a small black object in it, to Edmund. "Where in the room?" "It was lying under some papers on the book shelf" answered the agent. "Good work." Edmund showed the bag to Bough, "Recognize this." It was more of a statement than a question. "Yeah, but how could this have possibly been in there?" "I have an idea, but we need to get to the hotel, I have a bad feeling"

Edmund and Bough started on their way towards the hotel but not before Edmund had changed out of his uniform into dark blue jeans, hip holster (with his service glock), and a black t-shirt with a black jacket over top. On their way over Edmund filled Lorna in on what they had learned and to warn her that they were on their way to meet up with her.

Back at the hotel...

Between the questioning with little response and bizarre disappearance of DI Grim and odd behavior of Fowler, Habib and Patricia'a nerves and patience were beginning to fray. They had yet to receive any word from another police officer and were on the verge of sending one of them back to the police station when a knock sounded on the door. "Patricia! Habib! It's inspector Fowler, open the door.". Immediately, Patricia went to answer the door and nearly fell over in confusion and shock as Edmund, who was not in uniform, and Bough entered. "Raymond! What is going on! We've been sitting here for hours with no information! And why are you out of uniform!"

"I am afraid there is a very easy answer, but a difficult explanation to all your questions, but I assure you all will be answered in time." Edmund replied, though he halted in answering due to the glare he was receiving from Patricia. He always looked forward to, but dreadfully feared the day that Patricia learned his true identity. He had always dreamed that she would accept him and they could advance their relationship to new heights, where he could finally be himself and love her as Edmund Blackadder, not Raymond Fowler. However, when reality reared its ugly head is it is wont to do, He knew that he would be breaking her heart and trust and would likely lose her altogether. "I guess the first thing to touch upon is DI Grim. We, Bough" Edmund indicated Bough, now near the only window in the room keeping watch, who nodded. "and I went to Grim's house to find him and what we discovered was disturbing to say the least," He hesitated at seeing the concerned and scared looks on Habib and Patricia's faces. "It appears as though no one has been living in Grim's house for some time now, in fact the upper level was entirely devoid of any furnishings. Additionally, Bough discovered a back room that had bullet holes and blood. We believe that either Grim has been severely or mortally wounded or has severely or mortally wounded another. Until we receive results from the forensic team we won't know for sure." Edmund pushed through the last bit, despite seeing shock, horror, and sadness flit across their faces.

"Bu...but why would anyone go after DI Grim?" Habib, who recovered first, asked. "Ah...well now we come to the difficult portion..." Edmund grimaced, there was just no easy way to tell them. "I as well as my colleagues, Lorna, whom you know as Ms. Turner, and Bough are MI-7 agents." To say that Patricia and Habib were shocked was putting it mildly. At first Patricia burst out laughing, shocking everyone in the room. "Raymond is this another sad attempt or joke to make yourself look bett..." She didn't finish her sentence when she noticed the serious yet sad look on his face. "No, I am afraid it is not a joke, as much as I sometimes would like it to be. The truth of the matter is that there is a drug epidemic emanating from Gasforth. I was sent down undercover 11 years ago, I know ridiculous amount of time, to weed out the source of the operations." Neither Patricia or Habib could respond, purely out of shock. "We didn't realize that Grim could be an operative until today" Edmund indicated that Lorna should show the pictures to Patricia and Habib. "I realized that with Grim not showing up for duty something must have happened to cause him to run or worse. And now we are waiting for CSU to give us the necessary information so we know what direction to move." As Edmund finished there was nothing but silence radiating through the room as the two officers tried to wrap their heads around the information and the two agents not daring to interrupt their commander, knowing how important the two officers were to him.

Just as Patricia was getting ready to ask questions or tear into Edmund, he couldn't figure out which, Bough yelled out, "We have movement out here sir!" Edmund went to the window to see for himself, in early evening darkness he could make out shifting shadows...

More to come….feedback good and bad welcomed


End file.
